


Iced Thoughts

by syren888



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Viktor's thoughts, self-centric, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syren888/pseuds/syren888
Summary: ViktorxYuuri(Viktuuri) Drabble. Viktor's thoughts towards Yuuri in a self-centric kind of way. At first it was curiosity, followed by purpose but then it became something more. Vaguely covers anime until ep 7ish.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this just now(nov. 27 at 12:26 am)to check a writing app on my phone and then decided to share it with the world.
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm really sleepy and just let my fingers type away.
> 
> I hope that you like it.

At first I was curious.

I wanted to know how far his admiration for me would take him. Would he just try to emulate me or will he try to surpass me?

But, of one thing I'm certain; his moves had their own music and I wanted to hear them all.

Time passed and I was able to discover many layers around him. His fagility over what others may think, his low self-confidence that I've taken the decision to boost to new levels, and that alluring stubbornness that only comes out when is stepped on like a landmine.

He was passive in his movements: stiff in public, but graceful in his lonesome, when thoughts and daydreams would take over his mind.

I want him to shine, and I also want to prove that I have the ability to bring the best out of him. I'm known for my selfishness and my silver tongue, things that I use as a second skin, but I wonder if there'll be a time that those two will make me come undone.

I disgress, I should keep my thoughts on one track. No distractions or self-reflection, when my goal is to show the world that I can be a guide and bring to full potential the sparks I saw that day long ago while watching him move on video.

Thing is…that I didn't foresee my affection and my fondness for him growing so much. Without notice, I wanted more than his admiration and fierce dedication.

I wanted his smile, his frowns and scowls. I yearned for him in a way that I didn't think it was possible. I tried to make light of it but I offended him. His dismissal and cold shoulder stung, and I didn't want to be subject of his ire if that was the result.

But sometimes, we forget ourselves and fall back to old habits. As a test, I cornered him with my words, expecting his reaction to be something mild.

Nothing prepared me to see his tears.…

Shock and pain were my loyal companions. Shock from his tears and pain at his heartfelt words that made me want to smack myself at my thoughtless actions.

He asked for my trust and support, I promised them to him at once and I was rewarded by his surprising and constantly blooming beauty that left me breathless and longing for more.

Your eager face waiting for praise made me come undone. So I let my actions speak for myself... Your surprise followed by such a tender look is one of many things that I know will join the reasons why I'm so coveted and fascinated with you.

You really will make me completely yours, aren't you dear Yuuri?

I look forward to that day.

The End.


End file.
